


Homem com H

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, Don't mess with other makeup, Gen, Gross, Men with dirty mouth, Nonsense, Respect the goalkeeper, Soccer is a dangerous game, Some stuff is sacred
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O lado macho de Afrodite se manifesta após um acidente. Isso é bom ou muito ruim? Comédia nonsense, não é pra ser levada a sério.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homem com H

**HOMEM COM H**

 

O despertador de carrilhão tocou sete vezes na casa de Peixes. Afrodite abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou como um gato. Franziu a testa, pensando: “porque eu madruguei hoje?” Assim que se sentou na cama, se lembrou, gemendo:

 

_ Ai, hoje é dia de jogo. Ainda bem que eu não fiz as unhas ontem. Deixa eu me arrumar... Aquele monte de homem de shortinho perto de mim...Delícia...

 

A cada 15 dias, os cavaleiros de ouro desafiavam um time pra jogar futebol com eles. Dessa vez desafiaram os cavaleiros de bronze. Afrodite, por incrível que possa parecer, era um bom goleiro. E seus companheiros conseguiam evitar que ele participasse das comemorações de gol, tipo montinho. Teve um jogo em que quase perderam o goleiro, porque ele pulou por cima de todos e passou a mão na bunda do Camus. O francês praticamente rugiu e, juntamente com todos os palavrões em francês que conhecia, mandou um trovão aurora em cima do cavaleiro de Peixes. Se não fosse o Mu ser rápido em salvar a situação, Afrodite tinha entrado literalmente numa fria.

 

Do outro lado do Santuário, os cavaleiros de bronze se preparavam, comentando sobre o time adversário.

 

_ Os velhos hoje vão suar pra ganhar da gente. – ria Nachi.

 

_ Só se vocês tem uma arma secreta pra gente ganhar – Hyoga franziu a testa – Temos que respeitar o time deles.

 

_ É! – concordou Shun – Eles tem o Aldebaran que não é um zagueiro, é a muralha da China. E o Afrodite, que podem falar dele o que for, mas é um ótimo goleiro...

 

_ Quando não está olhando pra bunda dos jogadores...- riu Jabu. – Estão com medo? Hoje a gente ganha.

 

_ Isso mesmo! – se animou Seiya.- Vamos pensar positivo. Hoje a gente ganha!

 

Shiryu que era o técnico suspirou. Tinha que ter muito pensamento positivo mesmo...

 

Nos outros templos, os cavaleiros de ouro acordavam e se arrumavam para o jogo. No refeitório, se encontraram para os últimos acertos, sob o comando de Saga. Ele estava tranqüilo:

 

_ Aqueles franguinhos não vão ter a mínima chance hoje. Vamos arrebentar com eles. Shaka treinou separado cobranças de falta de tudo quanto é jeito. Aldebaran e Máscara, fechem o cadeado da zaga. Passou um garoto pelo meio do campo...

 

Máscara sorriu, fez um som de serra e passou o indicador pela garganta. Todos riram alto, confiantes. Kanon surgiu no meio deles, convidando:

 

_ Vamos lá pra eu narrar mais uma vitória de vocês?

 

Desceram rindo ainda pro campo múltiplo do santuário. Os cavaleiros de prata, alguns servos e as amazonas vieram ver o jogo. Saori se sentou ao lado de Kanon.

 

_ Será que vai ser um bom jogo?

 

_ Vai ser um massacre... como sempre. Bom dia, amigos do Santuário. Mais um bom jogo diretamente do Neo Coliseu, desta vez o time da casa foi desafiado pelos franguin... cavaleiros de bronze. Vamos à escalação! – e tirando a boca do microfone, disse só para a Saori – Eu amo essa parte... – E voltando, começou. – Goleiro: Afrodite de Peixes.

 

As amazonas deram gritinhos e os cavaleiros de prata assobiaram. Afrodite mandou beijos para ambos os grupos.

 

_ Na zaga, Deba e Máscara, os donos da chave!

 

Novos gritos. Mas eles só sorriram, Aldebaran por timidez, Máscara por arrogância.

 

_ No meio do campo: Mu, Aioria, Shura e Shaka, nosso mestre da bola.

 

Aioria e Shura ergueram os braços, acenando para seus fãs. Shaka nem abriu os olhos.

 

_ No ataque, a dupla dinâmica: Camus e Miro!

 

Delírio entre as amazonas.

 

_ Técnico, o mago Saga.

 

_ Mago? – sussurrou Saori.

 

_ Ele fez mágica transformando nove pernas de pau em craques. Esse é meu irmão – riu Kanon. Voltando ao microfone, anunciou os desafiantes:

 

_ Goleiro: Nachi de Lobo, zagueiros: Geki, de Urso, Ichi de Hidra e Jabu de Unicórnio. Meio de campo:Ban de Lionet, Hyoga de Cisne, e Shun de Andrômeda. No ataque Seiya de Pégasus e Ikki de Fênix. Técnico, que não é deus, mas quer fazer milagres, Shiryu de Dragão.

 

Saori deu um tapa de brincadeira em Kanon. A torcida dos cavaleiros de prata tentou animar os de bronze. Dohko de Libra levou a bola para o meio do campo e mandou os garotos se prepararem. Apitou, dando início ao jogo.

 

Mu, capitão do time, chutou para Shura armar o ataque, e ele deu uma olhada, procurando formar a jogada na cabeça. Geki marcava Camus e Jabu, Miro bem de perto. O espanhol sacudiu a cabeça e assoviou. Aioria deu cobertura e Shaka surgiu correndo, surpreendendo os meninos de bronze. Hyoga xingou em russo e foi ajudar a zaga. Teve uma pequena confusão na grande área, a bola acabou sobrando para Geki que deu um chutão, buscando os atacantes.

 

Bem, no final do primeiro tempo, estava 2 x 1 para os cavaleiros de ouro. (Gols de Shaka e Aioria) Shiryu conversou diretamente com Seiya e Ikki, explicando como ele pretendia virar o jogo. Mas nem ele, nem os envolvidos poderiam prever como uma jogada iria mudar não só o resultado do jogo, como a vida no santuário. Shun conseguiu passar pela muralha da China chamada Aldebaran e mandou a bola para Seiya. Ikki se adiantou esperando.

 

Afrodite estava com um olho na bola, outro no Ikki, tentando prever da onde partiria o chute. Máscara, Aldebaran e Shura corriam para diminuir o prejuízo. Tudo o que Frô mais odiava, confusão na pequena área.

 

De repente, Seiya passou para Ikki. Afrodite se jogou na bola, de qualquer jeito. Aldebaran se adiantou, Ikki chutou a cabeça de Afrodite, o Touro caiu em cima do goleiro, Máscara caiu em cima do Ikki, rolaram, Dohko pensando se marcava pênalti, quantos expulsava naquela hora, mas decidiu parar tudo pra mandar o goleiro pra enfermaria, desmaiado. Sobrou para o Máscara ser o goleiro improvisado e os meninos de bronze acabaram ganhando de 3 x 2.

 

Delírio da torcida de prata e vaias da torcida feminina. Saori ria, enchendo o saco de Kanon. Depois desceram até a enfermaria saber do cavaleiro de peixes.

 

_ Bom, a concussão foi bem feia. Mas ele tem a cabeça dura. Vai ficar umas horas com dor de cabeça, mas nada foi afetado. Só quando ele acordar veremos se teve alguma seqüela.

 

_ Maldito Ikki! Fez de propósito... – rosnou Máscara da Morte.

 

_ Não creio que o Shiryu tenha armado isso... – justificou Mu. – Acidentes acontecem.

 

_ Com licença? – Shun colocou a cabeça na porta do quarto – Podemos entrar?

 

Máscara da Morte e Shura cruzaram os braços e se afastaram pra perto da janela. Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu entraram, meio sem jeito.

 

_ Sentimos muito. – começou Shiryu.

 

_ Foi uma vitória amarga...- comentou Hyoga.

 

_ Mas pelo jeito nem todo mundo pensa assim. – rosnou Aioria. – Cadê o Seiya e o Ikki?

 

Shun ficou vermelho e passou os dedos pela atadura na testa de Afrodite.

 

_ Coitado do Peixes. Ninguém merece... Ele é meio cri-cri, mas não é má pessoa...

 

(A verdade é que Ikki e Seiya achavam que a vitória foi mais que merecida...mas aquilo não ia ser comentado).

 

Como Shun, se sentindo culpado pelo irmão se ofereceu pra ficar de olho no Afrodite num primeiro momento, cada um foi cuidar da sua vida. Depois de umas duas horas, Hyoga e Camus vieram render o Andrômeda e ficaram conversando, enquanto Peixes dormia, gemendo.

 

_ O que será que vai acontecer? Já faz mais de duas horas que ele não abre os olhos.

 

_ O doutor Hipócrates disse que ele é forte... Mas um chute do Ikki mais o Deba por cima não é coisa à toa... _Mais non te bille pás, mon ami_ *. Atena protege seus cavaleiros, sempre.

 

Afrodite só abriu os olhos no final da tarde, no turno de Mu e Shaka. Abriu os olhos e disse:

 

_ Cara***!! Onde eu to? Parece que passou uma maldita locomotiva em cima de mim...

 

Shaka arregalou os olhos, Mu a boca. Que voz era aquela? Afrodite nunca falava palavrões assim... E a voz grossa continuou:

 

_ E vocês, seus veados, vão ficar olhando pra mim feito dois panacas ou vão me responder? Como a porra da cabeça dói, pu** que pariu!! Podem ir contando aí.

 

_ Be-be-bem... – gaguejou Shaka, vermelho. Ele nunca tinha se acostumado com o jeito de Shura e Máscara emendarem um palavrão a cada duas palavras e agora vinha outro. Mu veio em seu socorro.

 

_ Você se lembra do quê, Afrodite?

 

_ De quase nada... Do que você me chamou? Afrodite? Isso é nome afrescalhado pra cara**, hein? Tem certeza de que esse é meu nome? Qual o seu nome, bonequinha de cabelos roxos? E aonde nós estamos?

 

Foi demais para Shaka. Ele virou e saiu correndo, atrás de alguém. Afrodite riu, uma gargalhada alta e irônica:

 

_ Assustei a Barbie. Bom, então meu nome é Afrodite. Que mais?

 

Mu revelou pouca coisa. Disse que eles estavam num lugar chamado Santuário, na Grécia, e que eles eram cavaleiros de ouro, a elite dos guardiões da deusa Atena. Shaka tinha trazido alguém de cabeça fria, Camus, que conversou um pouco com Afrodite e depois mandou chamar o médico, enquanto fazia uma conferência rápida num canto do quarto:

 

_ _Sacre bleu_! A pancada foi feia mesmo. Quem é aquele?

 

_ O Afrodite escondido no inconsciente do nosso amigo...

 

_ Por Vishnu! Não sei se eu gosto desse cara ou preferia que ele continuasse escondido... Ele parece um Máscara da Morte ao quadrado...

 

_ Pense, Shaka. Nossa chance de se livrar das cantadas, passadas de mão e outras brincadeiras bobas daquele gay sem graça. Vamos dar um jeito no Templo de Peixes pra quando ele voltar não encontre um único vestígio de boiolice lá e viveremos felizes pra sempre. Que foi, Mu?

 

_ Parece bom, mas não é nosso amigo... Sempre achei que deveríamos aceitar as pessoas como elas são, do jeito que fossem...

 

_ Não conte pra ninguém, ou vai parecer que você gostava da mão boba do Afrodite. Vamos contar aos outros?

 

O médico sacudia a cabeça, olhando para o paciente impaciente na cama:

 

_ Mas se eu já to bom, porra, porque não posso ir pra casa?

 

_ Porque você TEM que ficar em observação, Peixes. Pelo menos por 24 horas. A pancada foi feia... E por favor, modere a sua linguagem, pelo menos na enfermaria.

 

_ Que merda!! Pelo menos vou ter uma enfermeira jeitosa pra cuidar de mim, essa noite? – e piscou malicioso para o médico, que ficou vermelho.

 

Os outros três nem acreditaram no que ouviram e dizendo palavras de encorajamento foram convocar uma reunião de emergência. Ninguém acreditou e foi uma verdadeira romaria visitar o doente. Todos voltavam de boca aberta.

 

_ Somos totalmente a favor de remodelar a casa de Peixes.

 

_ Sou contra!

 

Todos olharam para o Shun que ficou sem graça:

 

_ Que foi? Vocês estão agindo como se essa situação fosse permanente. E se por acaso for provisória e ele voltar ao que era? E tem mais, cada coisa naquela casa é lembrança de alguma coisa do Afrodite. Vocês gostariam de que outras pessoas invadissem a casa de vocês jogando tudo fora, mesmo que fosse por uma boa causa?

 

_ Eu concordo plenamente com o Shun – Mu ficou do lado dele – Parece ser o único pensando com clareza neste momento. Mas como somos minoria, proponho que nós dois embalemos as coisas de Afrodite e guardemos aqui na casa de Áries para decidirmos depois o futuro dela. Se daqui a seis meses, Afrodite não voltar ao normal, aí sim nos desfaremos dela, porque não vão significar mais nada pra ele.

 

Saga concordou mas com um único senão:

 

_ Só que carregar tudo aquilo da casa de Peixes que é a última pra casa de Áries que é a primeira vai ser muito f**a, desculpe aí a expressão.

 

_ Põe na minha...- ofereceu Dohko, de Libra. – Vou voltar pra Rozan amanhã mesmo. Não vai atrapalhar em nada. Atravessar quatro casas é melhor que atravessar onze.

 

Shaka, Mu, Saga e Shun foram tirar todas as rendas, cortinas aveludadas, bibelôs e outras coisas fru-frus da casa de Peixes. Deu umas quinze caixas de papelão (tipo televisão de 29 polegadas). Os outros foram correndo fazer compras de coisas de macho pra por no lugar. A única coisa que todos concordaram em não mexer foi nos altares para as deusas Atena e Afrodite.

 

Depois da casa arrumada, cortesia de Aioria, Miro, Ikki e Camus, com móveis de mogno, robustos, mas o mínimo de conforto possível, Máscara respirou fundo:

 

_ E esse cheiro desgraçado de rosas que empesteia o ar?

 

_ Fácil! A gente solta uns peidos e acaba com tudo. – sugeriu Seiya.

 

_ Eu sempre quis fazer isso na casa de Peixes. – riu Aldebaran. – Vamos nessa!

 

_ _Sacre couer! Mais non_! – protestou Camus – Queremos transformar numa casa de homem, não num chiqueiro!

 

_ Porque com a potência do Deba, o cheiro não sairia até o próximo milênio.

 

_ Então? – perguntou Hyoga.- Já ta tarde, e temos que sair pra balada.

 

_ Isso! Vamos sair depois a gente volta e dorme aqui. – aprovou Shun.

 

_ O que isso tem demais?

 

_ Tantos homens dormindo numa casa fechada? De manhã vai estar um cheiro de jaula que ninguém agüenta. – riu Máscara.

 

Cada grupo foi fazer seu programa, depois voltaram suados e cansados e se jogaram em toda parte, dormindo. Pela manhã, Máscara aprovou o cheiro da casa.

 

_ Vamos tomar um banho. Parece que eu dormi no zoológico, que cheiro de gorilas...

 

Quando Afrodite chegou, não reconheceu nada, não estranhou nada. Mas as amazonas que lhe faziam a manicure, vieram à tarde sem saber de nada. Assim que elas entraram sentiram algo errado. Afrodite estava erguendo pesos. Largou tudo e veio ao encontro delas.

 

_ Que que eu posso fazer por vocês, gatas?

 

Elas estranharam o tom de voz e o modo de falar.

 

_ Frô, viemos fazer suas unhas...

 

_ Já estão feitas, bonecas. – ele olhou de modo displicente para as mãos de unhas curtas. – Mas pra vocês não perderem a viagem até aqui...

 

Depois de algumas horas, Camus estava sentado na janela chupando uma laranja quando olhou pra casa de Peixes e viu as amazonas saindo com as roupas amassadas e Afrodite se encostando no batente, os braços cruzados, a boca e o queixo visivelmente borrados de batom. Acenou para o cavaleiro de Aquário e voltou pra dentro, rindo. Camus engoliu o bagaço da laranja, de surpresa.

 

E de repente, o que era o motivo da mudança passou a incomodar. As amazonas que antes passavam pela casa de Peixes para apenas trocar dicas de maquiagem e moda e depois desciam para as outras casas dos cavaleiros agora iam e ficavam por lá. A fama de bom de cama de Afrodite enfurecia Aioria e Miro, que não estavam acostumados com a concorrência. Nova reunião de emergência:

 

_ Puta merda! O cara é uma ameaça. Ele sai pra noite bebendo mais que a gente, pegando mais mulher que a gente. Odeio esse novo cavaleiro de Peixes.

 

_ Preferia o velho, passando a mão no seu traseiro? – mexeu Mu.

 

Miro pensou seriamente em pular em cima de Áries, mas Shun respondeu por ele:

 

_ Ah, sabe, antes eu só tinha que evitar um contato físico de perto. Agora ele me agride de longe. Não tem nem uma vez em que ele não me vê que não me ofende. Me chama de pavãozinho cor-de-rosa, pergunta quantas barbies faltam pra minha coleção, diz que quer freqüentar o mesmo clube de sadomasoquismo que eu, porque com correntes deve ser ótimo. O Ikki foi tirar satisfação, eles saíram pra balada JUNTOS! E eu ainda levei bronca! – Shun estava quase às lágrimas.

 

Ikki só se mexeu, mas não disse nada. Ele gostava daquele Peixes beberrão e encrenqueiro. Bom companheiro de noitadas. Shaka e Hyoga também estavam indignados:

 

_ Ele nos chama de loiros de farmácia, barbies paraguaias, já vi ele tentar erguer o sari do Shaka pra verificar o que tinha por baixo. Vai sair morte nesse santuário. Afrodite não respeita nada, não tem medo de nada...

 

Saga rolou os olhos. Quem diria que o tranqüilo Frô ia virar um macho man chato de galochas?

 

_ Mas o que vamos fazer? Dar outra pancada na cabeça dele? E se a gente erra na medida?

 

_ Se morrer, o mundo não perde nada demais... – resmungou Aioria, enciumado.

 

_ E se você disser “eu avisei”, Mu, eu te arrebento aqui e agora! – gritou Miro.

 

Mu só sorriu e levantou-se com Shiryu.

 

_ Vamos conversar com o médico.

 

Doutor Hipócrates não tinha solução. A amnésia de Afrodite já durava quatro meses e outra pancada na cabeça estava fora de cogitação.

 

_ O que poderia resolver seria um outro tipo de choque para ativar outra carga traumática...

 

_ Shiryu, fale em português, por favor.- gemeu Seiya.

 

_ Temos escondido de Afrodite todo o seu passado justamente para evitar que ele se lembre quem ele é. Se ele visse suas coisas, suas fotos, quem sabe?

 

_ Não temos nada a perder por tentar... – disse Miro.- Acho que nesses quatro meses TODAS as mulheres da região já passaram pelas portas do Templo de Peixes.

 

Shiryu ergueu as sobrancelhas achando um exagero e Hyoga pensou em rir da cara desolada de Escorpião, mas Leão já estava rosnando, pensando se já era corno ou não, então melhor deixar quieto. Shaka e Saga foram pedir ajuda para Afrodite para mudar algumas caixas na casa de Libra, e ele topou.

 

_ Que foi, grande Saga? A Barbie não consegue erguer umas caixinhas? Se malhasse mais, meditasse menos, iria conseguir um monte de coisas, docinho de açafrão. Porra, meu, essas caixas tem o quê? Os vibradores da Barbie loira e da Barbie roxa?

 

Shaka contou ate vinte duas vezes, mas abriu umas caixas e mostrou. Afrodite olhou mas não reconheceu nada. E ainda riu de umas fotos:

 

_ Deve ter sido no Carnaval ou na Festa de Baco. Acha que eu ia estar vestido assim, e de batom? Tem certeza de que não é montagem? Baile do ridículo então. Barbie, barbie, essas fotos são suas, você tingiu o cabelo pra parecer comigo...

 

_ Você tem cuidado do seu roseiral, não tem?

 

_ Claro. As minas gostam de flor, não sabia disso? Mas é um inferno no final da tarde aquele cheiro doce... Vale a pena só pelas abelhinhas que vêm atraídas pelo néctar da casa de Peixes...- e riu alto.

 

Saga sentiu o cosmos de Virgem se erguer e se abaixar. Shaka tentou sua última cartada...

 

_ Realmente, eu me disfarcei de você nestas fotos... Você é meu ídolo, Afrodite. Meu sonho de consumo...

 

_ Porra, até que enfim, Barbie, resolveu sair do armário. Eu sabia que você era gay, seu namorado é a barbie roxinha, não?

 

_ Não, meu namorado é o Máscara da Morte, ele acha lindo quando eu estou de branco, usando este batom...- e virando-se para o espelho, pegou o batom da caixa e foi passando.

 

Os outros que estavam escondidos pela casa de Libra ficaram indignados.

 

_ O que ele está fazendo? – sussurrou Hyoga. – Nada está dando certo e ele vai passar batom?

 

_ Está passando errado ainda por cima. – resmungou Ikki. – nem pra ser bicha Shaka serve.

 

_ E ele disse mesmo que eu sou o namorado dele? Essa barbie paraguaia me paga! – rosnou o cavaleiro de câncer.

 

_ Quietos! Olhem para o rosto de Afrodite. Alguma coisa está acontecendo. – Sussurrou Mu, mais alto.

 

Shaka também estava vendo pelo espelho a transformação de Afrodite. Algo sutil no começo, mas o brilho nos olhos do rapaz de puro deboche estava virando surpresa? Indignação? Reconhecimento? Raiva com certeza:

 

_ LARGA JÁ DO MEU BATOM, SHAKA!! Como ousa, sua barbie paraguaia, usar o meu batom francês, com creme hidradante e filtro solar? – e se Saga não tivesse segurado Afrodite pela cintura, ele ia mesmo pular no cabelo de Virgem e rolar com ele. – Ai, solta, Saga, trogloditaaa, que eu vou descer o cacete nesse loiro abusado...

 

Saga conteve aquela bicha histérica com dificuldade, de tanto que esperneava, não teve outro jeito senão aperta-lo de encontro ao corpo. Afrodite sossegou:

 

_ Ah, que corpo sarado, Gêmeos... Pode ficar com o batom, loira... pelo menos por enquanto. Nossa, que cheiro hor-ro-ro-so é esse? Sou eu? Minha colônia da Helena Rubinstein, cadê? Podem ir explicando direitinho, essas roupas, esse cheiro... tudo!

 

Depois de tudo explicado, Afrodite teve um pequeno chilique porque a casa de Peixes estava toda errada. Ele quis tudo de volta, manteve poucos móveis que os outros trouxeram, encheu a casa de flores, as amazonas ficaram chateadas mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeitas por terem seu consultor de moda de volta.

 

Logo as risadas das conversas femininas eram ouvidas de novo ecoando casa de peixes abaixo, nos dias em que as amazonas iam fazer as unhas ou o cabelo de Afrodite.

 

_ Nós tentamos... – resmungou Miro.

 

_ _Oui_ , e o tiro saiu pela culatra... O Mu disse que temos que aceitar os outros como eles são... – respondeu Camus

 

_ Odeio quando Áries tem razão.

 

_ Que é 90% das vezes que ele abre a boca...

 

Pra comemorar, Saga fez uma pequena reunião na casa de Gêmeos, todo mundo compareceu para fazer uma boca livre e se divertir um pouco... Sem ressentimentos, Aioria contava a um Afrodite incrédulo como ele comeu metade do contingente feminino do santuário.

 

_ Jura? Menino, pra compensar agora eu devia comer uma metade do contingente masculino... e dar pra outra metade...

 

Todos riram. Aquele cavaleiro podia ser louco, mas era melhor que o grosso metido a gostoso. Na hora em que Shun se aproximou do bufê pra pegar mais comida, sentiu uma conhecida sensação por trás de si.

 

_ AFRODITE!! ESTOU TENTANDO COMER!

 

_ E eu também, querido... Eu também...

 

O cosmos de Andrômeda começou a se elevar, seguido pelo cosmos de Fênix. Afrodite foi se afastando, procurando a proteção do Mascara da Morte, que tava nem aí. Mu comentou com Shiryu:

 

_ Que bom que tudo voltou ao normal.

 

_ Sim, podíamos já marcar aquela revanche, não?

 

_ Só se o nosso goleiro puder usar capacete.

 

Os dois riram alto e foram ajudar a tirar as mãos do Ikki do pescoço do Afrodite. E tudo voltou ao normal no santuário...

 

25/08/2003.

 


End file.
